reformatorio_curse_after_o_roleplayfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Warlock Weast
Warlock Weast Parentesco da Bruxa Má do Oeste Perfil= Warlock, é uma parente da Bruxa Malvada do Oeste, ela é sensível, mais ao mesmo tempo, extrovertida e forte. Uma garota bissexual de 16 anos e um estilo gótico. Tem várias amigas no reformatório e possuia uma queda por Hook, mas ela esqueceu ele, e namora atualmente com Gen. Personalidade Poderes História dos Pais Mágico de Oz Colega de Quarto Anne & Tacy Sobre Ela... Desejo Secreto Parar como todos os males desse mundo de contos de fadas! Toque Mágico A magia negra não é tão ruim assim....De vez em quando.... Situação Romântica Eu atualmente namoro com Gen Badgenie. Mas possuo queda por meninos e meninas! "Maldição!": Momento Quando meu cabelo gruda em chicletes das mesas do Refeitório! Ugh! N-o-j-e-n-t-o! Matéria Favorita Psicologia Reversa. É legal fingir ser louca com psicologia reversa, quase como xaradêz! Matéria que Menos Gosta Delicadeza de Princesa. Para quê?! Não, sério, me diz, para quê?! BFF's Guila Thief, Odete Uglyness e Riley Stepmother. Melhores amigas para sempre! |-| Card= Aniversário 18 de maio Signo Touro Comida Favorita Para manter esse corpo, apenas proteínas e vitaminas! Carboidrato é coisa de princesa mesquinha! Frase Acredite no possível, e assim conseguirá o impossível! |-| Horário das Aulas= 'Primeiro Horário -' Bondade em Geral 'Segundo Horário -' Psicologia Reversa 'Terceiro Horário -' Delicadeza de Princesa 'Quarto Horário -' Posição da Coroa 'Quinto Horário -' Balé Tradicional 'Sexto Horário -' Treino Anti-Furtos |-| Curiosidades= |-| História Original= Ao contrário do que muitos pensam, ela não é verde, como está no filme O Mágico de Oz de 1939. Simplesmente faz o uso de um capuz e roupas rasgadas, tem um olho cego, com as pálpebras costuradas. No filme de 1939 ela é transformada na irmã da Bruxa Malvada do Leste e quer vingar sua morte causada quando a casa de Dorothy Gale caiu sobre ela. Porém no livro, ela não está relacionada de forma nenhuma com a Bruxa do Leste e nem persegue Dorothy pela sua morte. Ela aparece apenas na metade do livro, como governante tirana de Winkie, quando Dorothy e seus amigos são enviados pelo Mágico de Oz para pegar sua vassoura. A Bruxa utiliza o seu chapéu mágico, que comanda os macacos alados, e fala para eles ferirem Dorothy e seus amigos. Espantalho, Homem de Lata e Leão Covarde, são arremessados morro abaixo pelos macacos alados e Dorothy vira prisioneira da bruxa que faz dela sua criada. Ela quer obter os sapatos de pratas que estão com Dorothy (rubis no filme de 1939) para dominar Oz. Como não pode tocar nos sapatos de pratas, ela dá um jeito de Dorothy cair enquanto limpa o chão. Quando Dorothy cai, o sapato sai do pé dela, e a Bruxa o pega. Dorothy revoltada, a tira um balde de água na bruxa, que é alérgica a água, e ela morre. Em Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz, Baum revela que as quatro bruxas más: Mombi a Bruxa Malvada do Norte, a Bruxa Malvada do Leste, a Bruxa Malvada do Sul e por fim, a Bruxa do Oeste, uniram forças para conquistar Oz, derrubando o Rei Pastoria e dividindo o reino em quatro pra cada. A Bruxa Má do Sul foi derrotada por Glinda pouco antes da chegada do Mágico, enquanto Mombi foi derrotada pela Bruxa Boa do Norte, restando apenas a do Leste e a do Oeste, que morreram durante a chegada de Dorothy em Oz. |-| Galeria= Artworks littlegirl.png|Lock no Show de Talentos da Mamãe Gênia xduhf8vne5t.png|Lock do Festival de Artworks de Fevereiro de 2017 Warlock Pozin Mgc.png|Lock na Caça ao Pó Mágico WarlockCB.png|Warlock de Cursed Babies Unknown.png|Poster de Cursed Babies Conceitos Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Roleplay Categoria:Alunos Categoria:Alunos de Roleplay Categoria:Reformatório Curse After Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Personagens Femininos Categoria:1ª Temporada Categoria:2ª Temporada Categoria:3ª Temporada